Deep in the Heart of Chicago
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: The final installation of my Punked? series. See what John & Punk have made of their lives after the vow renewal. WARNING: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Deep in the Heart of Chicago [Book Five of the Punked? Series].

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; Punk/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** For new readers: YOU MUST HAVE READ **PUNKED?**,** WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?**, **WELCOME TO CHICAGO, MOTHERFUCKER!**, AND **SOMEWHERE IN CHICAGO: GOOD MORNING HEARTACHE** BEFORE READING THIS STORY; THIS IS A **5TH** INSTALLMENT.

Okay, hi guys! Just dropping in to post this last addition to the Punked? series. I really hope you enjoy it. And thanks to all those who reviewed SIC:GMH's last chapter! Btw, the name 'Riane' in this story is pronounced like 'Ryan'. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy, this stupid controller won't work!" Gage yells as he shakes the Wii remote, and John pauses the game, then kneels down to Gage's height. "It does work, Gage. You're just not doing it right. You have to hold down the B button right here, then swing when the ball is near. Okay?" John explains. "Yes." Gage nods, and John stands back up and resumes the game. "Swing!" John yells, and Gage does as he's told. "Daddy, I did it! I hit the ball!" Gage yells, jumping up and down clapping. "I saw! Good job! See, if you just listen, you'll learn." John says.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Another little voice calls from the kitchen, "Daddy, look what me and Papa made!" The little girl says as she runs over to the couch that John and Gage are standing infront of, Punk following close behind. "Don't spill them!" Punk warns. "Daddy, look!" The little girl squeals. "Look, Gage. Riane made cupcakes." John smiles. "Aren't they pretty?" Riane asks. "Yes, they are." John replies.

He takes the plate in one hand, and picks up the little girl with his other arm, then sits down on the couch, Punk collapsing next to him, and Gage jumps up on the couch and squeezes himself between John and Punk. "You have flour and frosting all over you." John says to Punk, failing at trying to hold back his laughter. "Ha-freaking-ha. Guess who gets to clean the kitchen for laughing?" Punk replies.

"Daddy, are you going to eat one?" Riane asks. "Yes, of course. Which one can I have?" John asks. "That one," She points to one in the middle, "Papa made it for you special. See! It has a heart on it!" Riane explains, and John smiles at the pink, heart-shaped icing on top of the white icing. "Aww, thank you, Philip." John cheeses. "Whatever," Punk chuckles, "Hey, where's mine, Princess?" Punk asks. "Here, Papa." Riane hands him the blue one with sprinkles.

"Do I get one?" Gage asks, eyeing the remaining two cupcakes. "No." Riane answers, then sticks her tongue out at him before picking up her cupcake and licking at the icing. "Then who's the last one for?" Gage asks. "For JC! Come here, JC!" Riane calls out to the dog sleeping on the loveseat. "Leave JC alone. He's tired. You've worn him out." John says.

"Papa, she won't give me one!" Gage whines. "Ry, give him his cupcake." Punk commands. "Here, buttface." She hands him his. "Booger." Gage replies. "You're not welcome." Riane sticks her tongue out. "You're not thank you!" Gage retorts. "'You're not thank you'?" John asks, and Gage nods confidently, then takes a bite out of his cupcake.

"Gage, stop being mean to Riane. Apologize." John commands. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, Booger." Gage says sincerely, then leans over and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, me too. I gave you the green cupcake because you like green." Riane smiles. "Thanks!" Gage smiles back.

"Oh, Philip, aren't our kids just the greatest?" John chuckles. "Best in the world." Punk winks.

Shortly after vows were renewed and everything was calm and normal again in the Brooks household, Punk and John officially signed the papers for the surrogacy pregnancy. They chose a beautiful, young woman, who with her DNA mixed with John's, would hopefully produce a child that looked similar enough to Gage to be considered real family. A month into paper work, and 9 months of pregnancy later, the woman gave birth to an absolutely beautiful baby girl, whom they named Riane Kye Brooks. Punk and John couldn't have been any happier. Gage took the new baby quickly as well.

Once Riane turned 6 months, Punk and John decided to officially return to the squared circle. The deal they signed is quite interesting. They asked for Vince to quit giving them 75% of the promotion work they used to have. They also asked that when one of them _did_ have to do promotional work, the other was completely free. All of that was because they wanted to take Gage and Riane along with them on the road. It seemed like a pretty daring plan, but it turned out to be…not _too_ difficult. Sure there was always those times when they had to deal with the cranky-baby-on-a-plane-syndrome, but that was nothing. John's stupid faces always got the kids calmed down pretty quick. And money isn't a problem when it comes to their kids, so they didn't mind renting two-room suites from then on. When time came for their practices or matches, the Divas backstage had absolutely no problem kidnapping the babies for the length of the match, though it was a bit hard to get their kids back after. It just…it worked. Worked as well as it could. Getting Gage back-and-forth between Punk and Amy was a hassle though, but that's something they learned to deal with. They had to.

At the beginning of this year, with Riane turning 5 and starting school later in the year, and Gage 6 and being in school, they decided it was officially time to pack up the boots and knee-pads and become full-time Fathers. Sure they miss the lights, the ring, the fans, the deafening chants of their names. But they have absolutely no regrets. They wouldn't give this life up for anything else. They are the proud parents of a beautiful, healthy, and drastically smart 5 year-old little girl and 6 year-old boy, and what could be better?

Not to mention Tanner and Selene did get married and now have three gorgeous children, and Shaleigh and Colt, although not married or engaged yet, are the proud parents of a precious, chubby, little 7 month-old, so there's a variety of nieces and nephews running around the house all the time too.

And as for their two, they're practically inseparable. Though they may fuss and fight constantly, they stick by each other through thick-and-thin. When Gage has to leave for his Mom's, he always cries about having to leave his Sister. And Riane whines about missing him till he comes back. Gage protects his Sister with his all, and with three professional wrestlers as Parents teaching him how to defend himself and deal with bullies, that's not always good for the random kid that decides to pick on his little Sister at the park on the occasional times. Gage is Riane's idol and she looks up to him. She's also at that stage where she mimics everything he does and wants to be just like him. And though that can be quite annoying sometimes, Gage thinks he's just the coolest because of it.

Yeah, John and Punk wouldn't give this up for absolutely anything in the world.

"Papa, look! I'm beating Daddy!" Gage says, taking a break from his cupcake to point at the screen. "Damn, Gage, you're whoopin' tail, aren't ya?" Punk chuckles. "Oh yeah!" Gage says, slipping into a laugh attack. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We get it." John says, poking at Gage's tummy, and Gage gives another small little chuckle before leaning back against the sofa with his arms behind his head, and his feet crossed. Riane watches him, then mimics his leg movements, and Gage leans over and pushes her legs, "Quit, Booger!" Gage commands. "I'm not doing anything!" Riane whines.

"Would you quit calling your Sister a freaking booger?" Punk begs. "But she _is_ a booger!" Gage tries to explain. "What does that make you then?" John asks, and Gage sits in thought for a moment before answering. "A punk! Just like my Papa!" Gage says, smirking up at Punk. "Oh-ho! Got ya there!" John laughs out. "You're _bad_. That's what you are. You need a nap. You _and_ Booger over there." Punk states. "But Papa!" Riane whines. "Why?!" Gage whines as well. "Because you're both hooked up on too much sugar. All you've eaten is sugar today. You guys need to take a nap." Punk explains. "No! Daddy, save me!" Riane turns in John's lap and throws her arms around his neck tightly, burying her head in his chest, and John chuckles and rubs her back, "Sorry, kiddo. He's right. You need a nap." John says. "Please nooo!" Gage sticks out his bottom lip, but Punk puts a finger under Gage's lip and pushes it back to his face. "Nope. You guys are taking a nap. When you guys wake up, we can go to the park, okay?" Punk bargains. "Promise?" Riane asks, sticking her head out for a second. "I promise." Punk nods.

"Daddy, can you carry me?" Riane asks. "Sure." John replies, then kisses her cheek as he stands. "Come on, little guy." Punk stands too. "Carry me?" Gage puts on an innocent face and reaches his arms up. "Punks don't need to be carried." Punk smirks. "Ugh," Gage stands, "Booger." He mumbles to Riane, who just cheeses at him. John carries Riane to her room, Shaleigh's old room, and gets her all tucked in. Punk holds Gage's hand and takes him in his room and gets him in bed as well.

The men leave the rooms at the same time. "She sleep?" Punk asks. "Yep. Gage?" John asks. "He's getting there." Punk chuckles, and John nods. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen." John says. "Orrr," Punk grabs John's hand and pulls him back, "Or we can go in the room and get dirty." Punk smirks. "Mm, I do like that sound of that. But the kitchen _is _dirty." John sighs. "Fine, _I'll_ clean it up. But _after_ we have some us time." Punk bargains. "Fine," John smiles, happy he doesn't have to clean now, "Come on." John tugs on Punk's hand and pulls him into the bedroom.

John heads over to the bed, stripping as he goes, while Punk heads to his iPod dock, undressing himself as well. Smooth jazz starts playing from the machine, Punk getting it at just the right volume before going to climb into the bed with his beloved. "I love you." Punk whispers, cupping John's face after pulling his naked body close. "I love you too, baby." John replies with a smile, and at that, Punk leans in and kisses John's lips, rolling them so that he's on top, his tongue delving inside to play with John's. As they kiss, John's arms wrapped tightly around Punk's neck, the men begin grinding against each other, moaning at their bare cocks touching. "Come on, Punk." John pulls away and begs, needing Punk so bad right now.

Sure, Fatherhood may be amazing for them, but it does put a damper on their sex life. John can't even remember the last time they were in bed together like this. What...3 weeks ago when Gage was at his Mom's and Riane went with Selene and Tanner? For two guys who used to get it on almost nightly, 3 weeks is practically a drought for them.

Punk begins kissing down to John's neck, only lingering there for a short while, before kissing down to his chest - teasing both nipples - down his stomach, then down to his thighs, nipping and biting at both. Punk reaches up and grabs the lube off the nightstand, then coats two fingers. One finger ventures inside John, John moaning out at being breeched for the first time in so long, and Punk uses his other hand to stroke John to full hardness. "Puuunk," John whines, and Punk chuckles and slips in the second finger, quickly scissoring and stretching John, knowing his impatience is soon going to get to him, "Now! Please!" John begs, and Punk gives a soft chuckle before removing his fingers and sitting up.

He grabs the lube again and lubes up his cock and John's entrance once more, before tossing the bottle to the side and lining up his length. "Ready, baby?" Punk asks, leaning down to kiss at John's neck a bit. "So ready. Please, Punk." John replies with need, wrapping his arms around Punk's neck, and Punk leans in and enters him nice and slow, John moaning into his ear. "Fuck!" Punk groans, it feeling amazing being back inside of John. John wraps his legs tightly around Punk's waist and moans out in pleasure as Punk sets off on a slow, but deep pace, making love to his body. "Feel good, baby?" Punk whispers in John's ear, nipping at his lobe. "So fucking good, Philip." John moans back his reply, feeling Punk smiling against his skin. Punk leans up and pecks John's lips a few times, before leaning all the way up and grabbing at John's waist, increasing his speed a bit, aiming for John's sweet spot. "Fuck, Phil, yes!" John cries out after a moment, Punk having found it.

Throughout all the drama, and all the problems, and all the senseless anger that has happened over the course of their relationship, them loving each other is one thing that was never shaken by all the negativity. Punk's love for John has never changed. Not when John and Shaleigh kept having their issues, not when John got sick after what happened with Randy, not when John cheated, never. He's always been Punk's moon and his stars. And John's love for Punk has never changed either. Not when Punk's family hated him with a passion, not when he thought Punk was stepping out on him, not even when Punk was using John's heart as a punching bag. Punk has always been the reason John took his next breath. They've always been it for each other, never needing anything else but each other's love. John's changed Punk for the better, and Punk's the one that has made all John's dreams come true.

"P-Punk, n-need to cum." John announces after a long while, the feelings and emotions finally having brought him to his end. "Kay, babe. M'close too." Punk leans up and takes hold of John's length, stroking him to match the slow rate of him deeping inside John, his thumb reaching up to circle the head of John's length with each pump. "Punk, fuck!" John yells, the feelings Punk's producing too much for John. "Come on, baby. Cum for me." Punk whispers, hitting John's spot yet again. With just a few more strokes, John cries out as he cums, it coating Punk's hand and his stomach, and Punk growls out in pleasure as John's muscles constrict around his length and he cums close behind John, filling him up to the brim. Punk continues pumping till he's completely ridden out his orgasm, then leans down and kisses John's lips, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with John's again. He soon pulls from John's body and finds a strewn article of clothing, cleaning both their bodies before lying down and pulling John into his arms. "I love you." Punk whispers, kissing along John's neck. "I love you too, baby." John replies, letting loose a small moan.

They're interrupted by loud banging on the door. "DADDY! PAPA! LET US IN!" Riane yells. "Well that's just interesting timing." Punk chuckles, pecks John's lips again, then climbs out of bed, and John stands up and pulls his sweatpants back on, then gets back in the bed. Punk pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt, turns off the music, then heads over to unlock the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing banging on my door?!" He answers the door. "What do you mean who am we?" Riane asks. "Who _are_ you? I've never seen you two before! Whaddaya want?" Punk asks. "We're your kids!" Gage yells. "Kids? Oh, no. I don't have kids. We don't have kids on our planet. We just grow more." Punk explains. "Your planet? What?" Riane asks. "Yep! I'm an invisible alien, and I've taken over your Papa's body! You'll never get him back, hahaha." He pokes each one. "Give me my Papa back!" Riane yells, banging on his leg. "Yeah! Get outta there, you stupid alien!" Gage does the same. "Nope! And the only way to get him back is with kisses from his children. But you're all the way down there! Mwuahahaha!" Punk laughs loudly, then stands completely straight. "That's not fair!" Riane whines. "Ry! Grab his arms!" Gage commands.

The kids grab onto him and start yanking him down, and Punk lets them pull him to the floor, on his knees. "No! No!" Punk begins yelling, and Gage kisses one cheek, and Riane kisses the cheek. Punk blinks his eyes a couple times, then shakes his head. "Woah! What happened?" He asks. "A scary alien had taken over you!" Riane explains. "Yeah! We saved you!" Gage smiles proudly. "Thank you! You guys are the best kids ever." Punk chuckles, pulling them both into his arms and returning the kisses.

"HEY! Why are you kissing those kids?" John asks, Riane jumping at the booming of John's voice. Her face has got to literally be the cutest thing Punk's ever seen. "Oh no. Daddy must have an alien in him too. You gotta go save him too!" Punk says, and releases the kids so they can. They run over and jump on the bed, and both give him kisses. "Do you see how big he is? He's going to need more than that. There's probably like 5 aliens in there!" Punk explains, and John smirks and rolls his eyes at Punk. The kids give him lots more kisses, and soon John 'comes back to life'.

"Gage? Riane? Is that you?" John asks, rubbing his eyes. "Hi, Daddy!" Riane squeals. "We saved you and Papa from the aliens!" Gage explains. "Oh thank you, thank you!" John says, then kisses them back. "Hey, I'm the one that told them to save you. Where's my kiss?" Punk smirks as he climbs back on the bed. "Well thank you too, then." John chuckles, then kisses him as well.

"Come here, Princess." Punk says, picking up Riane and pulling her into his lap as he lays back down. "When are we going to go to the park?" Gage asks, climbing into John's lap. "Ah, I don't know. I'm tired." John answers. "But you promised!" Riane whines, laying her head to Punk's chest. "I know, but I'm tired too. How about I make an even better promise?" Punk suggests. "A better one? Okay, fine." She sighs. "How about we just stay in today and watch some movies or something. Then tomorrow we can spend the entire day at the park." Punk explains. "The entire day? Really?" Gage asks. "Yaaay! I like that plan!" Riane replies. "Good." Punk smiles at the fact that his kids are so active. "So we can watch movies tonight instead?" John asks. "Yes!" The two little ones reply. "Good. Go find us a few movies. We're going to watch them in here, in bed, okay?" John says, and the kids nod and scurry out of the room to go find some movies.

"Babe?" Punk asks, wrapping his arm around John, John leaning into his hold. "Yes?" John answers. "That night you stumbled into my hotel room drunk, did you ever, ever, ever think we'd end up married with two gorgeous kids from it?" Punk asks. "The most I hoped I could get out of that night was being able to walk past you at work without getting attacked." John laughs. "Yeah, that's about what I thought," Punk chuckles, "John, through it all, you don't know how happy you've made me, and how happy I am to have a family with you." Punk smiles. "I am so, so, so happy to be with you and have a beautiful family with you too, baby." John says, then leans in to kiss him. Punk slides his tongue against John's, holding him tight.

"We got some movies!" They're interrupted again by two little people jumping onto the bed. "Alright, gimmie one." Punk says, and Gage hands him a DVD. Punk gets the movie in the DVD player, then quickly gets back in bed, and for the rest of the evening, the four just lay cuddled up in bed watching Disney movies till they all fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for more corny endings! Lol. I really hope you enjoyed this story and all the other installments of this series. Thank you so, so much for sticking by me through all of this. It's crazy how one simple one-shot became this huge series. I never thought that the love and all that support would happen to me when I joined this website. I appreciate it and all those that stuck by me so, so very much. You're the best. [I'm slipping back into my hiatus, but I promise I'm working on new stories and material and on bettering my work. I'll be back eventually!] Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed! & Of course, _thanks for reading_ :)


End file.
